bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 360
"It's time for the revolution of all Bloons games. For the first time ever, Bloons Tower Defense is going 3D! Can you defeat all Bloons and set victory for Chordatopolis?" Game's description, as revealed by Ninja Kiwi Bloons Tower Defense 360 is a game that is related to all previous Bloons Tower Defense games, but with a twist: The entire game is in 3D. The game will be the first BTD game to follow an actual storyline, rather than just completing maps for medals. The goal is to, at the end, defeat the Z.I.V.O.R.A., the boss bloon. Mechanics Towers In this game, the towers are almost identical to the towers in BTD6 (with a few exceptions) but instead of having a view from the sky, the players have a first-person POV of the track. For the first time in Bloons Tower Defense, players are given a character of their own (similar to Minecraft ''and ''Roblox.) The character can perform in-game attacks, do special moves, and place other towers on the map. The player's character is a Dart Monkey by default, but this can be changed or upgraded later. In addition, the Bloonchipper returns, due to the bloons being 3D (more on that below.) Bloons In this game, bloons and towers alike will be in the third dimension. Bloons are going to be computer-designed to look like real balloons, and will move on a ground-set track. In this game, bloons can be destroyed by the player, using a variety of attacks and physical moves based on the player's character. In addition, certain towers can send a bloon flying away from the track, or make it crash onto the player's screen. Because of the game's new interface, Floating Bloons are introduced into this game, which are bloons with actual bloon stems that follow the same track but high in the air. These tricky bloons can be popped by certain towers (Including Quincy) or towers placed on floating islands. Weather This game will have many different stages of weather. On rainy days, the rain will make the track slippery and the bloons will move faster. On snowy days, it will reverse- the track is icy and the bloons will be slowed by the ice. Beware, though, on days of thunder the lightning can go either way- It can destroy a bloon or it can destroy a tower. There are also certain natural disasters, mentioned below. Materials The player's character can have certain materials attached to it, with means of helping the character. These are purchased at many shops along the way, and work in a variety of ways- from popping bloons to helping towers. There are a variety of different materials you can use, in Arizona, you might find a bunch of sand-made tools, whereas in China, you might find a bunch of oriental tools, and in Greenland, you might find tools to help you break ice. Countries The player's mission is to travel through many countries, in order to reach the Hidden ZIVORA Country, where the ZIVORA is testing SCABs, his most powerful bloons ever. Throughout their mission, they will have to help a variety of houses clear out bloons from their garden, as well as stores, buildings, parks, and parking lots. Countries each have their own food, material, and cultural styles that a player experiences while they're on their mission through the world. For example, Greenland gives out free Ice towers and eating beef products is forbidden in India. Chapter 1: Surviving City Life The story starts with the player getting a slideshow of how Bloons and Towers became enemies in the first place. Wizard Lord, king of Monkey World and Z.I.V.O.R.A, king of Bloonporium, used to be great friends thousands of years ago. One day, Monkey world was raided with thousands of bloons. It suffered serious damages. And ever since that day, Wizard Lord and Z.I.V.O.R.A. have been great enemies... Dave, a Monkey Engineer and C.E.O. of Special Building Co. gives you a tutorial of the game, teaching you the core mechanisms you'll need to learn. If you pass the quick little "test round" (Just 1 red bloon) you will earn a lifetime supply of Tack Shooters, built by Dave Himself. Round 1: Johnathan's farm Once you are done, you will get 5 sets of Road Spikes. As you explore the town, a large Boomerang Monkey will randomly approach you. You have two options. You can say "Back off or I shoot" in which case the Boomerang Monkey will fight back and you will lose 25 health. If you say the other option, "What would you like?" he will tell you that there are some savage Dart Monkeys trying to attack his home. He will tell you to follow him, and will walk to his house, where you will find a lot of Dart Monkeys attacking (and destroying) his house. If you are able to KO all of the monkeys and free his house (14 Monkeys; Health is increased to 500 for this battle for you, each dart deals 10 damage, each monkey has 100 health) he will give you a lifetime supply of Boomerang Throwers ("My Buddies")